Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid control valve to control a fluid.
Related Art
For instance, in a semiconductor manufacturing device, a fluid control valve is used to control a fluid by bringing a valve element into or out of contact with a valve seat. This type of fluid control valve includes liquid-contact portions such as a valve element and a valve seat which are made of resin for ensuring corrosion resistance. If resin particles get into a chemical liquid, a yield rate of products lowers. For that reason, a conventional fluid control valve is configured such that a valve seat has a valve seat surface, with which a valve element will contact, formed by being pressed by a heating member which is then separated from the seat surface, so that forming or molding defects of the valve seat surface are eliminated and generation of resin particles is prevented (see Patent Document 1, for example).